Possession
by fudgeprincess
Summary: After seeing Hitomi and Allen kiss, Van struggles with his feelings. Will Hitomi and Van finally act on their emotions?


Van leaned over the railing and sighed.  It was mid-afternoon and the sun cast a warm glow over the brick buildings around him.  He leaned over a bit, studying his reflection in the stream.  I'm being irrational, he thought.  Only moments before he had seen Hitomi and Allen kissing on the very bridge he was standing on.  His clothes were drenched from the rain and he looked up to see the storm clouds give way to a sapphire sky.  Hitomi.  The name broke involuntarily into his thoughts.

"Hitomi," he whispered, almost testing how the name would feel on his lips.  Somewhere within the depth of his mind he felt a burning sensation he could not place or perhaps didn't want to place: jealousy.  A shiver ran down his spine and Van knew it was only partly because of his wet clothing.  He didn't resent Allen; after all, they were friends and partners in battle.  Yet he couldn't help pondering how the knight felt as he took Hitomi into his arms.  No, resentment wasn't the word.  Van wanted to erase all traces of Hitomi from Allen: from his clothing, his hands, his lips.  There was something unbelievably discomforting about the idea of Allen possessing her, any part of her.  Van folded his arms on the railing and settled his forehead on them, closing his eyes.  He took a deep breath and felt a calm wash over him.  But the ease he finally had gotten a hold of evaporated as he heard a voice behind him.

"Van?"

He didn't move, knowing she stood behind him and feeling her gaze on his back.

"Van," Hitomi said again, "I…  I wanted to— I know you saw us, me and Allen, and I just…  I don't know.  It's stupid I guess but I—."  She cleared her throat, and, slower this time, started again.  "I'm sorry.  Silly, I'm not sure exactly what I'm sorry about but…  I am all the same."  Her voice had a hint of nervous amusement and Van, noting it, was slightly comforted.

He picked up his head and turned around.  Hitomi stood before him, her eyes shifting nervously, her uniform wet and clinging to her form.  Van took her in with his gaze slowly and reached out with his hand to touch her arm.  He felt goosebumps on her skin, unsure whether it was from the cold of her wet clothes or the shock of his touch.

"You're shivering," he said quietly.  Hitomi was startled.  Seeing her and Allen must have disarmed him, and a confused, hurt man stood before her, now holding her by her arm and still avoiding her eyes.

"Van-," she started but the sound of her voice awakened that sensation of possession within him and he roughly pulled her into his arms.  Hitomi tensed and felt her arms stiffen at her sides, unsure of what exactly was happening between them.  Van brought his cheek to hers and he whispered into her ear, his voice shaking.

"When I saw you two here on the bridge—it was like something squeezing my chest.  I didn't know what to do with myself.  Stupid, I thought, to be jealous over a girl.  But it's more than that.  I couldn't stand it, the idea of him having you because… because I want you.  I want you for myself and I can't bear—."

He stopped speaking because Hitomi relaxed in his grasp and her arms returned his intimate embrace.  They stood there for a few moments, both too started and too afraid of the power of their emotions to trust themselves to speak.  They spoke with their bodies instead, their arms tightening around each other, and their bodies feeling the warmth they had so craved for in their wet clothing.  Van pressed his cheek against hers and he slowly pulled away, with his lips ever so slightly brushing Hitomi's cheek as he did so.  He gently touched her mouth with his, feeling their softness and warmth with his caress.  He pulled away again and they locked eyes for the first time since he had seen her with Allen minutes before.  They were both startled to see their hunger reflected in each other's gaze, their hearts skipping a beat from both passion and surprise.  Before Hitomi could even note Van's hot breath, coming quicker now, on her cheek, their lips met again, harder, with more confidence.  Van's tongue tentatively entered her mouth and caressed her own, gently at first, then with more vigor.  They were nearly gasping now, clutching at each other's wet clothes, sharing the warmth of both their bodies and their tongues wrestling with the kiss.  It was minutes later that they disentangled from each other's lips and grasps, and, once more, their eyes met.  
  


Almost unaware of his movement, Van's hand found Hitomi's and he led her off the bridge, his eyes not leaving hers for a second.  Within the turmoil of his emotions and the tight feeling in his stomach, he vaguely registered that, considering the rather uncomfortable incident with Allen moments before, they should seek some privacy.  He knew the city intimately and he quickly pulled Hitomi into an alley, pinning her against a wall and kissing her hungrily. She returned the kiss.  Soon her hands released her tight grasp on his shirt and they moved up to rest on his arm and then his shoulder.  She felt the muscles there, rippling under her touch, and she thought about how he had piloted Escaflowne with those powerful arms and how now they moved on to pilot her own body.  She brought her hands up to rest on his face and she caressed his cheek, gently guiding him as their tongues wrestled.

Hitomi's touch thrilled Van and soon his hands set out to explore the body he so hungered to posses.  His fingers gently moved on from their grip on her waist to stroke her side and then her thigh.  Eventually they found their way up, under the skirt of her uniform, where he grabbed her thigh so tightly she moaned into his mouth.  Meanwhile his other hand embraced her and soon pushed her closer to him until he could feel her breasts pressing almost painfully into his chest.  Van was kissing her neck now, sending ripples of pleasure across Hitomi's body, letting him know that she no longer shivered to the cold but to his touch.  Hitomi grabbed his shirt with her fists and pulled it over his head.  His hands then went to her neck where he found the buttons to her uniform.

He looked up, looking for confirmation in her eyes and fearing she thought him too bold, but she met his gaze with a smile.  He started unbuttoning her blouse, kissing her chest as he went further down, until he reached the edge of her undershirt.  The wet blouse fell to the ground and Van, now with his hands free, pulled Hitomi closer to him, his lips teasingly brushing near her breast until she arched her back to meet them. He couldn't resist then, so with one hand he gently pulled off one strap of her chemise, exposing one of her breasts, heaving with her gasps, the nipple erect and demanding his caress.  He locked his lips around it, his tongue moving rhythmically against it, while his hand found its way up her undershirt to her other breast.  His cold fingers gave Hitomi a thrill and she gasped loudly in response.  "Van," she whispered.  The naked need in her voice only encouraged him so his hand grasped her breast harder and he started sucking her nipple. Van let his lips wander back up her chest, over the curve of her neck and back onto her mouth.  He pushed his tongue into her and Hitomi, with her arms on his neck, pulled him closer.  Her chemise had by now fallen down so that both of her breasts were exposed and pressing against Van's naked chest. 

His hand under her skirt, Van pulled Hitomi's hips towards him and as he did, she felt the hardness of him with only a few layers of fabric separating them.  He grabbed her backside harder and then with both of his hands on her thighs he pulled her up until she was resting with her legs wrapped around him.  While his lips once more sucked on her nipples, Hitomi's hands traveled down to unfasten the ties that held up his breeches.  Van looked up, startled, but he saw the confidence in her eyes and he knew she was responding just as much to the pull of his desire as she was to her own.  

She thrust her hand in past the loosened belt to bring out his member, gently stroking in as she went.  Her other hand was tightly clasped around his neck to support herself as he held her up by her buttocks.  She guided him into her, lifting her skirt and pushing aside the remaining garments she had on.  He locked eyes with her as the membrane parted.  She gasped with both pain and pleasure and buried her face against his neck.  He was gentle and slow, letting her adjust to his presence, knowing she was as new to this as he was.

When her grip on his neck loosened, he moved his hips against hers and felt her shudder with desire.  He moved in her, slowly at first and then with increasing rhythm.  Their cheeks were tightly pressed together, her lips occasionally wandering to tease his neck or ear with her tongue. He moved his face down until it was pressed between her breasts, her back arched against him.  He teased her erect nipple with his tongue without slowing in pace or changing the rhythm.  The combination was too much for her. She called out softly and he started sucking on the nipple.  He moved one of his hands to guide himself further her and to touch her where she had never been touched.  He caressed gently and let his hand find his way back to hold her up as he thrust harder and harder. 

He was loosing his grip on reality and himself and both of them started to feel the overpowering tension in their bodies that threatened to burst, to consume them both.  They were gasping now, loudly enough for a passerby to hear, but they were lost to the power of their bodies.  Hitomi's breasts were now gently bouncing against Van's chest as he thrust so hard he thought they'd both cry out in pain if they weren't lost in desire.  It was nearing, they both knew it, and as he pushed one last time he knew she would let go with him.  Hitomi moaned, her body convulsing from the strength of the orgasm until she collapsed against Van's chest.  He was breathing hard, noticing their still bare chests pressed against each other and the sweet scent of her hair as he inhaled.  He owned her, and never had taking possession of another been so sweet.


End file.
